About Flowers & Beasts
by Sabrina Pierre
Summary: Sentimentos vêm para nos trazer novas sensações, doces emoções e um novo prazer. - A Bela e a Fera.
1. WILLAS

Willas

Willas encarou a bengala, toda trabalha em mogno, por algum tempo. Um vento frio vindo do norte lhe atingiu o rosto, fazendo-o lembrar que estava a mais de horas sentado na mesma posição. O corpo se encontrava rígido pela falta de movimento, mas ele não se importava. Naquele momento sua mente vagava procurando pelas respostas que não tinha. Onde sua família estava planejando chegar? Quando recebeu o corvo vindo de Porto Real foi obrigada a reler a mensagem no mínimo umas sete vezes, para só então, assimilar completamente o perigo daquela idéia. Ele sabia que a cabeça por de trás daquilo tudo era Olenna, A Rainha Dos Espinhos era mais perigosa que todos os Lannisters juntos.

Respirou fundo e esticou a perna manca, sentindo uma leve dor que o fez franzir o nariz. Os cachos castanhos lhe caiam desgrenhados pelo rosto, mas há muito que Willas deixara de se importar com a beleza. Desde acidente, quando ainda era um escudeiro, quando o cavalo de Oberyn Martell caiu esmagando sua perna, Willas não se importava mais com nada. Apenas em servir seu povo da maneira mais justa possível.

Ainda sentia o papel em sua mão, o peso das palavras calejadas em sua mente: _"Teremos um lobo a mais, um leão a menos. Prepare tudo W." _A letra tão fina e imponente, como a própria dona. Willas encarou a bengala novamente, quando chegou a conclusão que nada de novo surgiria ali. Rasgou o pequeno papel e guardou os restos na manga do gibão. Colocaria fogo naquele pequeno pedaço, que comprovava a traição de sua família e trataria de seus demônios mais tarde.

A guerra dos cincos reis estava finalmente chegando ao fim, e em Jardim de Cima, as únicas perdas foram emocionais.

Quando Loras e Renly apareceram no meio da noite com uma carta de Lord Eddard Stark, denunciando a repugnante relação dos gêmeos Lannister, Willas pensou por um momento que pediriam apoio ao irmão, e nesse caso verdadeiro herdeiro do trono, de Renly,: Stannis Baratheon. Porém, o desejo do pai pelo poder, e o ambição de fazer a Casa Tyrell carregar sangue real o fizeram perder o juízo ao apoiar a coração de Renly e o casar com Margaery. E isso ocorreu enquanto a cabeça de Lord Eddard rolava pelas escadarias do alto septo. O norte rebelou-se, a principio atrás de vingança, mas logo em seguida lançando um garoto rei: Robb Stark, filho mais velho de Eddard. E o Senhor da Pedra do Dragão, clamou o que era seu por direito, se pondo contra o irmão mais velho e o 'sobrinho', Stannis também entrou na guerra, seguido logo por Balon Greyjoy, que desejava ser Rei das Ilhas de Ferro.

Nessa empreitada, Renly foi brutalmente assassinado dentro da própria barraca, e apenas, na busca cega de vingança, mais uma vez a Casa Tyrell fez o impensável: juntaram-se aos Lannister, com uma união entre Joffrey Baratheon e Margaery Tyrell. E toda essa junção de fatores resultou nesse pequeno bilhete. E na visita perturbadora do irmão do meio, Garlan, na semana anterior.

Willas conseguia lembrar de todas as feições do irmão. Quando a pequena comitiva chegou a Campina, trazendo a notícia do noivado de Margaery e da derrota de Stannis, foram recebidos por uma festa que durou alguns dias, em meio a tanto vinho e comida, Willas se permitiu sorrir, não que estivesse feliz com o que estava ocorrendo ao seu redor, toda essa história de guerra o irritava, mas a felicidade dos vassalos e dos mais simples moradores o infectara. Porém, tudo foi pelos ares quando o irmão o chamou para uma conversa na parte mais alta do castelo.

"Você não pode estar realmente falando sério." Foi à objeção de Willas. "Isso é traição contra o rei. O nosso rei. Prometido de Margaery.

"Isso não é traição, não vamos fazer tudo às escuras, apenas no princípio." Argumentou Garlan com sua voz doce, por isso devia ser conhecido como O Galante, mas no momento não havia nada de galante na proposta feita a Willas.

"Trazer a criança Stark de baixo dos olhos da rainha e casa-lá comigo, é traição." Willas se ergueu, apertando fortemente a bengala contra si, mancou até o outro lado do pequeno cômodo completamente transtornado. "Ela É uma criança, pelos sete!"

"Você nunca a viu, Willas." Garlan sorriu. "Sansa é tão criança quanto Margaery é donzela e Loras é viril." Agora gargalhou. "A garota é bela como a Donzela e tão bondosa quanto a Mãe, ela vai te fazer bem, e dez anos de diferença é pouco. Escute-me Willas, se não se casar com você, vai acabar virando a amante do rei e continuar sendo maltratada como um javali na hora do abate." Garlan sabia que apelar para o lado tão bondoso de Willas era um golpe extremamente sujo, mas não havia alternativa.

"Ambos sabemos que não estão armando esse casamento para livrar a garota Stark das humilhações e da cama do bastardo Joffrey. Estão fazendo isso porque ela é a porta do Norte e nossa família não se contenta com tão pouco!" Willas soou frio e encarou o irmão com um olhar cortante. "Que você e nossa avó sejam carregados pelos outros por armarem maldita traição."

"Willas, meu irmão, está em tempo de se casar, e juro pelo Guerreiro que a garota é a mais bela de Porto Real. Abençoada pela Donzela. É unir o útil o necessário."

"Que os outros realmente te carreguem Garlan." Willas ameaçou bater com a bengala no irmão. "Que tragam a criança."

"Irmão, ela será sua esposa, sua senhora, não acho que seja bom a chamar de criança." Garlan se ergueu com um sorriso vitorioso. E se dirigiu para a saída. "E saiba você, a garota tem os cabelos da cor do fogo." Com uma última risada, Garlan fugiu do olhar do irmão.

_Bendito. _Fora uma única vez, apenas uma única vez, que Willas se deixou levar pelas loucuras do irmão e procurou um bordel, de todas as garotas a que chamou sua atenção foi a que tinha os cabelos vermelhos. Willas ficou tão encantado e apaixonado que voltou durante duas semanas seguidas. Garlan riu tanto dele, dizendo que estava encantado pelas belezas de uma puta, que Willas nunca mais voltou para ver a garota. Nem voltou em nenhum outro bordel.

Mancando até o outro lado, Willas se retirou do pequeno cômodo e foi ao próprio aposentos, a cama parecia realmente muito convidativa, mas agora haviam problemas maiores para serem resolvidos. Problemas muito maiores do que seu sono.

Não demorou muito tempo para que Meistre Lomys entrasse pela grande porta de mogno e se postasse ao lado de seu senhor.

"Preciso que isso seja enviado para Porto Real, sem o selo da Casa Tyrell." O meistre acenou levemente com a cabeça e guardou o pergaminho entre as vestes. "Assim que despachar essa carta, quero que chame a senhora Janna e Sor Jon Fossoway, os esperarei aqui." O meistre se retirou sem emitir nenhum som, deixando Willas sozinho com sua consciência, que agora já não era boa companhia. _Ela é apenas uma criança. _Sabia bem que Sansa já havia se tornado uma donzela e já podia se casar pelas leis de conveniência, mas ela estava no décimo terceiro dia de seu nome, enquanto Willas já havia passado do vigésimo. E ao casamento se aplicaria a consumação. Como Willas faria algo tão sujo e pavoroso como roubar a inocência de uma garota? _Ela não é mais uma criança, Willas. Sofreu nas mãos do monstro bastardo que agora ocupa o trono, esse casamento é bom para os dois. _Estava tentando se enganar, quando uma batida na porta o fez erguer os olhos.

"Entre." Disse arrumando a postura na cadeira. O casal entrou de cabeça baixa. Senhora Janna era uma mulher bonita, de ancas largas e sorriso fácil, apesar de corar tão fácil quanto uma donzela inocente e seu marido era sério e fiel, justamente o tipo de pessoas que precisaria agora. "Sor Jon, senhora Janna." Eles cumprimentaram com um leve mexer de cabeças. "Preciso da ajuda de vocês para organizar um casamento."

"Um casamento mi lorde? De quem?" Sor Jon perguntou piscando os grandes olhos negros.

"O meu." Respondeu sentindo um aperto na boca do estomago.

"Meus cumprimentos, mi lorde, quem é a dama de sorte?"

_Sorte? Bem, eu não pensaria assim. Sansa está saindo da mão do monstro, para ir para as mãos do manco. Grande troca. _Willas ergueu os olhos castanhos e passou as mãos pelos cabelos morenos.

"A cria-" coçou a garganta. "Sansa. Sansa da casa Stark." Os dois pares de olhos o avaliaram, mas perceberam que não era uma brincadeira. Willas não era dado a brincadeiras.

"Bem, acho que vou chamar as amas e mandar fazer o manto de casamento. Para quando vai ser?" Perguntou animado Janna.

"Para daqui a duas luas. Mais uma coisa." Willas ficou de pé, e mesmo sendo manco foi possível ver toda elegância e poder de um verdadeiro senhor. "Que isso fique apenas entre nós."

Eles acenaram e porta se fechou, deixando Willas novamente com seus pensamentos. Após se livrar do gibão e se deitar na cama apenas com uma camisa de ninho, não demorou muito para adormecer.

Para o seu pavor. A noite foi marcada com sonhos. E a maioria deles envolvendo donzelas ruivas.

Willas ainda sentia o corpo inflexível e as lembranças daquela noite o assombraram novamente. Um dia depois, ficou sabendo que a rainha descobrira dos planos e pensou por um momento que estava livre daquele fardo. Suas esperanças acabaram, quando recebeu naquela tarde o pequeno bilhete que pesava na manga do gibão. Pelo jeito houve uma semana de atraso. Mas no fim, se casaria com a criança Stark.

Vencido pelo frio e o sono, Willas deixou o terraço e se dirigiu para os seus aposentos. Repudia a hora de dormir. Isso tudo porque desde visita do irmão, sempre sonhava com a cor do fogo. Sempre sonhava com a tal de Sansa.


	2. SANSA

Sansa

A rainha havia lhe dado um vestido de presente. E apesar de toda dor sentida nas mãos da família real, Sansa era uma menina vaidosa, e mesmo que não o fosse, o medo de qualquer represaria por uma desfeita a fez sorrir e agradecer como a etiqueta manda.

Na manhã em que seu novo vestido devia ficar pronto, Sansa sofreu nas mãos das empregadas, e logo depois foi mimada pelas próprias ais da rainha, tendo as unhas feitas e os cabelos escovados.

No fundo de sua mente, algo lhe gritava que aquilo estava errado, mas o conforto e o relaxamento que teve, enquanto seu casco cabeludo era massageado, a fez ignorar qualquer coisa.

Quando a rainha entrou junto com a costureira trazendo o mais belo vestido que Sansa já tinha visto na sua vida, mal pode acreditar.

A camisola de seda foi levemente tocada sobre o seu corpo, e escorreu pela pele macia e alva, o vestido de cor marfim e pano de prata, constatavam com seu lindo cabelo ruivo a deixando ainda mais bela.

A rainha disse algo sobre jóias, e Sansa se viu usando as pedras de lua que Joffrey uma vez havia lhe dado. _Não quero essas jóias, essas jóias vieram do monstro. _Novamente algo pitou em sua mente, então parou e escutou atentamente enquanto a rainha lhe dizia algo sobre ela estar muito bela. Sansa concordou. _Willas ira me amar...Não vai casar comigo apenas por Winterfell, ele irá me amar. _Sorriu, mas logo parou e encarou a rainha pelo grande espelho ornamentado.

"...Parece quase obsceno esbanjar essa doce inocência naquele gárgula." Cersei terminou a frase, da qual Sansa perdeu o começo e fez sinal para a costureira.

"Que gárgula?" Sansa virou e encarou Cersei, mas no momento seguinte, tinha um manto pesado sobre os ombros com o lobo da casa Stark.

Então tudo veio em sua mente. Estavam a casando com alguém. Alguém que deveria ser um monstro. Alguém que a rainha odiava. Sua mente trabalhou arduamente, enquanto via a rainha sair do aposento Sor Meryn Trant e Sor Osmund Kettleblack entravam, a mente estava anuviada, mas ouviu alguém falar algo sobre o duende. Sansa segurou o ar e sentiu um nó se formar na garganta. A casariam com o duende. A casariam com o pequeno monstro.

Mãos fortes a guiaram para fora do quarto, e Sansa apenas se deixou arrastar. Mais uma vez lhe roubavam uma saída, mas uma vez lhe roubavam a felicidade.

Caminhavam por um grande corredor. Ninguém estava visível além da infortuna noiva e seus dois guardas. _Guardas não. Estão aqui para que me obriguem a casar. O que meu pai e minha mãe pensariam disso? _E tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Uma lança atravessou a garganta de Sor Meryn Trant e Sansa soltou um grito, que foi abafado por uma mão enluvada. Seu corpo foi pressionado contra outro corpo, um masculino e esguio. O corpo sem vida e ensangüentado do Sor Meryn caiu com um baque mudo, e enquanto Sor Osmundo tentava se recuperar do ataque repentino, Sansa viu um terceiro homem cortar sua garganta com uma pequena adaga. Debateu-se em busca da liberdade, o tão belo vestido ficou amassado nesse processo. Uma voz doce como e que parecia cantada por anjo disse em seu ouvido para se acalmar. Sansa reconheceu a voz, e virou-se lentamente, apenas para encarar os olhos castanhos de Sor Loras.

"Não grite senhora." Ele disse a puxando no caminho contrário ao que vieram. "Vamos te levar para Jardim de Cima, ainda está semana estará casada com meu irmão." Dobraram apressadamente em uma pequena entrada, e Sansa encarou Varys, que sorria docemente. Sansa não conseguia dizer uma única palavra. Só ouvia falar de resgate de donzelas em canções. Será que era assim que sua tia Lyanna havia sido levada para Dorne? Afastou esse pensamento e se concentrou em não tropeçar na saia do vestido. O caminho era escuro e tortuoso e Sansa sentia uma sensação estranha no peito, como se fosse difícil de respirar, chegaram a um grande circulo, e Sansa reconheceu um grande dragão desenhado no meio. Havia várias portas metálicas e todas trancadas, podia ouvir vozes, mas não saberia dizer de onde vinham. Loras a encarou e sorriu. O cavaleiro das flores ficava ainda mais bonito na luz tênue da tocha. Varys surgiu logo atrás, e Sansa se perguntou como aquele homem com tanto corpo conseguia andar sem fazer nenhum som.

"Daqui em diante eu levo a senhora Sansa. Volte para o castelo para não causar suspeitas." Varys tocou gentilmente no cotovelo de Sansa e a puxou por uma das portas. Sansa lançou um último olhar para Loras, a tocha iluminava apenas o seu rosto enquanto ela andava cada vez mais para o escuro. "Ficará tudo bem senhora. Ficará tudo bem."

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade, alçaram uma saída perto do porto, onde um pequeno barco esperava por Sansa. Varys a cobriu com um manto e escondeu seus cabelos com uma touca. Sansa foi empurrada para dentro do barco. Porém, Varys continuou em pé, na beirada do porto. Em dois segundos, apenas um piscar de olhos, ele havia desaparecido.

Sansa encarou a sombra de Porto Real, enquanto ela se tornava cada vez menor. Não sabia ao certo quanto tempo ficou no pequeno barco, o homem que empunhava as pás não falou com ela. Sentiu um alívio crescer no peito a medida que se afastavam do local onde viveu seus piores pesadelos. Sansa abraçou o corpo e se permitiu chorar. Diferente de tantas vezes. Agora ela chorava de alívio.

Alcançaram uma pequena veleiro, onde Sansa foi recebida por uma mulher de traços fortes, que a levou para uma cabine.

"Troque de roupa senhora, não vai querer manchar sei vestido de casamento." Ela entregou um vestido de algodão azul para Sansa. "Pelo menos para isso esses bastardos Lannister serviram." Ela sorriu, virando Sansa e a ajudando a se vestir. Sansa pensou que poderia manter a camisola de seda, mas até isso a mulher a tirou, dizendo que seria uma belo presente de casamento para Willas. Sansa tomou um tom rubro forte e novamente chorou, lembrando-se que iria agora em direção a uma vida um pouco mais fácil. " A minha querida, não chore, Willas é um bom moço." Sansa balançou a cabeça, tentou explicar que era de felicidade, mas apenas abraçou a senhora e sentiu-se confortada. Após estar decentemente vestida recebeu seu jantar na cabine. E resolveu tentar dormir.

Sansa não sabe quanto tempo à viagem durou, mas após algumas noites eles desembarcaram em um local próximo a Poleiro do Abutre e tomaram uma comitiva pequena e discreta como se fossem mercadores. Sansa foi decentemente escondida em roupas simples, e seu cabelo ruivo pintado de negro. Sentia-se outra pessoa, que recebeu outro nome. Alanna eles disseram, chamara-se Alanna. Sansa sabia que o motivo daquilo era não ser reconhecida e apesar do desconforto se sentiu muito bem.

Pararam em uma pequena estalagem, onde Sansa dormiu com a senhora Megga. Uma das muitas filhas de vassalos de Jardim de Cima. Para todos os efeitos, ninguém além da senhora e de poucos cavaleiros, disfarçados de mercadores, sabiam sua verdadeira identidade e segredo deveria ser mantido até Jardim de Cima. Uma quinzena depois, Sansa já via as sombras do castelo, sentiu o coração ficar mais apertado e as dúvidas invadirem sua mente. Agora estava perto. Agora tudo se resolveria. Agora Sansa, ou Alanna, poderia dormir em paz.


End file.
